


In you I trust

by Randigzebra



Series: I belong to you [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Steve Rogers, Consensual, Dom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Impact Play, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Protective Tony Stark, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensation Play, Sub Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randigzebra/pseuds/Randigzebra
Summary: “Yes..” He breathes out. Tony moves away fast and the leather hits his chest again harder this time.“Yes what?” Tony’s voice hard and steady and hits him over the midsection before his answer comes.“Yes Sir.” He gets out.“Good boy.”Sometimes Steve wants to give the control to someone esle and Tony helps him with that.





	In you I trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt ever to write something like this and it just kind of poured out after a few crap days at work, anyway I hope you like it and I guess you have seen the tags so read with caution and if its not your cup of tea I am sure there is other things on this site you will enjoy.  
> Also I dont have a beta and i hope I proof read it enough times.  
> Enjoy and please let me know what you think.

Steve was kneeling beside him, but not the comfortable version where he leans back on his feet and rests his hands in his lap while looking down. No he was kneeling straight up and resting straight on his knee caps, a stress position he thought distantly. People used it as a torture method, because it hurt like hell. Of course Steve was not like most people and could handle the pain. But even he was struggling after an hour in this position and Tony’s gentle hand running through his hair and down to the nape of his neck didn’t help the situation. Slowly he was leaning back trying to ease the tension in his knees and legs but was quickly yanked up again by his hair and he winced slightly at the pain but was back in his original position. Tony hadn’t even broken his focus from the tablet and continued to pet Steve’s hair and neck. 

“Almost done sweetheart.” Tony promised him. He just nods because he was not allowed to speak unless he was an asked a question. He focuses all his attention on sitting completely straight while Tony completed his work and played with his hair. He wanted to do good for Tony. That’s why they did this. So he for a few hours could focus on Tony completely and just making sure he makes Tony happy, so for a few hours he could forget that he was Captain America and the world counted on him to save it whenever it was in danger, so he could forget that the Avengers counted on him to make every decision and it was his responsibility whatever the outcome was. It was nice to just take orders for once and forget the responsibility he has. He was never scared or worried, Tony would never hurt him more then he wanted or put him in harm’s way besides Tony never did anything to him he hadn’t consented to beforehand even if Steve wanted to be surprised he knew Tony would never go outside his limits. And today he wanted to hurt.

He remembers how ashamed he had been when he first mentioned this to Tony. Like there was something seriously wrong with him. But Tony had kissed him softly and assured him that it was alright and he was willing to try it with him, even though he himself was lacking experience in this area. But he had researched and read every book and article that was out there to make sure he was doing it safely, which was so much more than any of the previous partners that Steve had. That’s why Tony was a stickler for consent. Or he had always been but now more than ever, neither was prepared for level of communication, trust and respect this would bring to their relationship but it came and they both loved it.

A shiver went through Steve’s body when Tony’s hand traced down his spine and back up again, gripping his hair and forcing his head up so their eye’s met. He adored the brown eyes and noted that they were darker than they had been when they began. The grip softens but their eyes don’t break contact. “You have been good sweetheart.” Tony murmurs. Steve smiles proudly. “But you did try to shift and it was the questioning at the restaurant.” Steve nods agreeing knowing why Tony was bringing up, so he would have reason to punish him. Steve’s heart beat faster by the idea of Tony using a riding crop or a flogger maybe both on his back; he could feel his erection growing by the thought of it. He had looked forward to this the whole night. 

They had made a complete night of it. From Tony laying out his clothes before dinner to him taking his coat, pulling out his chair and making his order for him at the small bistro they had gone to, then they took a walk through the park home and he had let Tony talk and only answered when spoken to or asked a question and when they came home Tony had ordered him to undress down to his boxers and kneel by the small desk they had in the bedroom so Tony could go over a few blueprints and contracts before they continued their night, it was just a lie to get Steve to graze just above subspace and for Tony to touch him. But none the less Steve did as he was told because he had asked for this and wanted this.

“Up.” Tony orders him and lets go of the hair and Steve gets up on stiff legs and feels the blood rushing down to his legs again as he awaits the next order from Tony. It quiet between them and Steve take a moment to admire his boyfriend. Black slacks, the leather belt holding them up, the black shoes and his black shirt unbuttoned at the top showing of the tan skin there and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his facial hair trimmed to perfection and his hair the right amount of messy and a look he knew Steve loved on him and it just oozed power and control from him. “Hands.” The orders were short and direct. Something they figured out that they both liked. Without hesitation he holds them out and the handcuffs were around his wrists, the metal ones with the longer chain between them he noted. They hurt more he added as an afterthought exactly what he wanted for tonight. 

Tony opens the drawer on the desk slowly and Steve follows the motion with curious eyes wondering what was hiding in there. Tony picked it up and held it out to show Steve, a dark brown leather collar, simple with white stitching and a small buckle and not wider than an inch. Steve eye’s was darting between the collar and Tony’s eyes. “You said you wanted to try one.” Tony begins. “But if you don’t want it just say the word and I put it away.” Steve’s heart was beating fast. He had mentioned that briefly and didn’t think that Tony remembered. Steve nods. “You want it then?”

“Yes.” He breathes out and with careful motions Tony begins to put it on Steve’s neck and close it behind his neck, letting two fingers go under making sure it wasn’t too tight then he pulls at the collar and let his lips crash down onto Steve’s kissing him hungrily and passionately.

“Mine…” He murmurs against the blonde’s lips.

“Yours…” He agrees and returns the kiss with the same intensity.

They break apart panting slightly before Tony took Steve’s wrists and pulled him towards the center of the room where a hook was sitting in the ceiling; Tony pulled out a chair and stood on it. “Arms above head.” Steve does as he told and stands slightly up on his toes knowing the chain was long enough for him so the soles of his feet would grace the floor. “Do you want the blindfold?” Tony questions and Steve nods, he was going into subspace he noted. He went to their closet where they kept their toys, he hears the door opening and closing behind him and then Tony came up behind him and he felt the soft cotton hit his face and the rubber band closing around his head. Tony’s hands skimmed down his back making every nerve in his body fire up. Then he felt Tony’s finger hook into his boxers and push them down his legs, his fingers ghosting over the skin, he was completely exposed to Tony yet he had never felt safer. 

Steve could feel Tony’s mouth on the inside of his legs leaving a trail of wet kisses in its wake he skipped his rear and continued the trail up his back to his neck letting a hand sneak in between his legs and touch the perineum with soft fingers making Steve groan in pleasure and his erection standing straight up. There was no hiding that he liked this. He felt Tony’s chuckles vibrate through him before he stops abruptly. “What is your safe word sweetheart?” Tony questions. Like he always did before they got into the main act of their play.

“Red.” He replies.

“And what is your color now?” Tony still stood dangerously close to him but he knew that he could always use his safe word and everything would stop and Tony would take him in his arms and hold him until he was okay again. That hadn’t happened yet.

“Green.” He answers honestly.

“Good. Let’s begin then.” Tony took a step back and Steve felt cold in an instant and he missed Tony’s presence. Again he heard Tony moving behind him and moved something on the bed and he assumed it was the blanket that he had used to hide the things he was planning on using on him tonight. “We are going to test your self-control and discipline today.” Tony informs him and before he knows it he feels Tony slick finger pressing into him, he groans slightly at the intrusion but welcomes it as well. “You are not allowed to come until I say so and you are on your own. No cock rings to help you today and trust me sweetheart I plan on taking my sweet time with you.” The next finger comes in making Steve squirm wanting escape the touch. “Can you do that for me sweetheart?” He pushes the fingers in and out slowly hitting Steve’s prostate every time knowing very well exactly where he was touching. 

“Y-yyes.. I-I oh--- can.. d-do ooh that…” He moans out. This was going to be hard but he would do everything in his power to follow orders. Tony chuckles and pulls his fingers out of Steve and he doesn’t know how he feels about it, happy so that he could follow orders or sad because of the lost touch. He feels a hand on his hip pushing him slightly forward or as much as possible in this position, before he feels something being pushed into him again.

“Found you a new toy that I just had to try out on you today.” Tony informs him and push the small item in, he guess anal beads and that was fine he could handle that it was not overly stimulating and something he could control. Then the next bead pushed inside him he groans slightly by the action he would always enjoy being entered by Tony or other things, normally a thought like that would make him blush but he was so far beyond that limit right now. He groans again when the third bead enters him. “There all done.” Tony informs him. “Good boy.” He lets go of the hip and Steve tries to balance on his own and he realizes that these where no ordinary beads. He could feel small vibrations through his body with every little movement he made causing him to groan. “Yeah those will vibrate whenever you move...” Tony’s hot breath on his ear made his body shiver in pleasure and then he remembers that he was not allowed to come… Yeah this would be a tad bit harder than he had planned. 

Again the warmth of Tony’s body left him and he was standing alone again trying not to move too much which was hard when you could barely touch the floor with your feet. He tried to relax his body but found it impossible and he just clenched down on the beads and that with the small movements caused vibrations on his prostate that just went through his entire body. He was panting and struggling already and they had just begun. Again he felt Tony’s fingers on his spine rough and calloused after years of inventing and working in his workshop. A oddly comforting and loving feeling. He had always loved Tony’s hands and had firsthand experience about the magic they could do when barely trying. He moved around letting his hand drag over the ribcage and up his sternum and landing around the nape of his neck tugging slightly at the hair there, it was rougher then when he had been kneeling but he liked it probably better than the petting motion it was just another way for Tony to show that he was in charge of him. 

Again Tony moved away from him taking his hand with him making Steve whimper at the lost touch but Tony just remains quiet. Then he feels the soft leather on his sternum then moving down slowly over his midsection down to his abs around his navel down to his groin and out on sensitive erection causing him to groan and move his hips sending the vibrations of the beads through his body. He tried to catch his breath but it was hard when the flap of leather was slowly moving back and forth over his sensitive erection. Tony moves the leather up his body again and ever cell in his body seemed to fire of by the simple touch. Then he removes it from his body only to have it land over his pectorals with a soft clash against his now sweaty skin causing a slight sting but nothing unbearable. He lets out a groan that comes deep from inside him a sound mixed with pain and pleasure. The best sound in the world if you were to ask Tony. Without warning the next hit comes down beside it leaving red marks and the stinging sensationin its wake. Then he moved slowly over the marks with the leather patch as in an attempt to ease some of the pain. This was the thing Steve loved most. The pain mixed with the softness and never knowing what was coming next Tony constantly keeping him on his toes literary and figuratively. 

He moves down to his abdomen and let the leather hit there two times in a row. He takes in a sharp breath at the stinging sensation. Then Tony came into his space again and let one of his fingers trace around the nipple still being quiet and he isn’t sure if he likes it or not but there was something about the tense silence between them and just let their breathing and the sound of the leather hitting his skin that made Steve’s mind just go to mush it could also be the fact that he was in subspace and everything was nice and the only thing existing in his mind was pleasing Tony and making sure that Tony was proud of him. “The peak of the human species beneath my fingers and you would let me do anything to you right now if you knew it would make me happy wouldn’t you sweetheart?” A slight taunt comes through Tony’s lips and he knows deep in his core that Tony would never go outside his limits so he knows he can play along without concern about the consequences. Tony would bring him to the edge over and over again but never pushing him over the edge.

“Yes..” He breathes out. Tony moves away fast and the leather hits his chest again harder this time.

“Yes what?” Tony’s voice hard and steady and hits him over the midsection before his answer comes.

“Yes Sir.” He gets out.

“Good boy.” Tony murmurs and let a hand wrap around his painfully hard shaft the pre-come making the head slick. He does a few lazy strokes and moves the thumb over the head slowly spreading out the pre-come. Steve thrust his hips forward trying to get more out of the touch but only back fired when then beads moves with him and moves over his prostate causing him to groan the deep groan from deep inside himself. He could feel the cuffs tugging on his wrist and where probably leaving a red mark. “You are so good for me.” Tony praises and leaves his erection causing Steve to whimper at the loss. Tony pulls at the collar to bring him closer so he could press kiss on his mouth which Steve returns as good as he can with being tied up and blinded. 

When they break apart Tony moves around to the back and starts to move the leather over the skin there, muscles rippling where he touched softly and without a warning he is hit over his shoulders one, two, three, four times, each one harder than the one before making his skin burn and him bite his lower lip to not scream out. The leather moved over his spine down to the perfection that was Steve’s butt. At least if you asked Tony. Two clashes on each side. “Your ass could even make a guy like me believe in a god.” Tony mutters as his finger traced over the probably red marks that lingered there now. “What is your color sweetheart?” He asks softly.

“Green… so green sir.” He breathes out. Tony doesn’t reply to it but he feels a soft kiss on his shoulder and a hand holding on to his ribcage squeezing softly. He lets go and Steve takes a deep breath in knowing that Tony will start again soon. He feels the callused fingers move along where he assumed a red mark was because Tony had hit him there and he enjoys the roughness of the finger against his back pushing slightly into the touch making the beads remind themselves. Like he could forget them he thinks to himself. 

“Are you close?” Tony was pressed to his back and he could feel how hard Tony was though his slacks and his breath is hot against his ear and Tony’s was teasing around the perineum with soft touches and touching his balls with a soft hand making Steve buck his hips out and clench down on those stupid beads that just seemed to send out vibration of pleasure on their own accord.

“Mhm.. yeah sir.” He groans as Tony ads more pressure to his perineum and he tries to move with him making the beads move more. “Please…Ahh” He wanted release now. But Tony would not give that to him yet he knew that. But his fingers felt so good! Tony drops the riding crop onto the floor and let his hand do lazy strokes over his overly sensitive shaft by now. “Ooh god please… oh s’good… Please…” He begs wanting nothing but release from this painful buildup but of course Tony knows him well enough to know when he is about to come and stop right before and takes a step back letting Steve breathe for a moment and calm down.

“I don’t remember that I asked you to beg.” Tony murmurs and let the leather hit him on his lower back making Steve gasp in chock before Tony hit his left butt cheek three times leaving his skin stinging and then dragged his fingers over the area he hit with a soft hand. Soothing the area Steve notes. “You don’t speak unless I ask you to that understood?” His voice was hard and cold. Steve doesn’t have the chance to reply before the riding crop his right butt cheek harder than before and then he drags the crop down to his thighs where he is more sensitive and for a moment Tony let the patch of leather just drag over the skin before it landed with the loud clash. Making the skin sting Tony started to hit him faster and with more strength and intensity without the soothing after working his way over his thighs, butt and back. He must be completely red on his entire backside he thinks as he bites down on his lower lips to not scream out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

It stops suddenly and Tony moves away and he can hear the chair scraping again and he felt those rough hands on his own and before he knew it his arms was down again and the blood came rushing back to his arms. Tony takes his hand and moves him slowly and stops him a few steps and start to bend him over what he assumed was the desk and he was painfully reminded how hard he was but he was proud that he had held on this far. He grips his hands on the edge of the desk. “So good for me.” Tony murmurs. “Flogger or paddle?” He questions. 

His breath got caught in his throat. How could he possibly choose? “Can I have both?” He asks quietly and Tony just chuckles.

“Good choice.” He let his hand run over the curve of his butt and smack it softly with his hand before going to his entrance and start to slowly pull at the beads for removal but he of course would tease him by pulling it out to the widest part before pushing it back in and taking it out halfway again fucking him softly with the beads. “You like this don’t you?” He questions as he pulls out the first bead and did the same thing with the second bead. The groan of pleasure he got in response was answer enough for Tony who took his sweet time teasing the blonde who was blinded by the pleasure he was feeling through his entire body. Finally he pulled out the second and didn’t even bother teasing him with the last one which Steve was grateful for. Tony’s entered two fingers inside him without problem and then a third pushing his boundary slightly but the groans he received in response told him that Steve did not mind the intrusion then his fingers left him as well and he heard Tony opening something and soon enough he was standing behind him and his loose hole was pushed to it limit when Tony pushed something slick inside him. It hurt he notes but the good kind of hurt. He clenches his teeth and inhales a sharp breath. “Relax sweetheart nothing you haven’t taken before.” Tony assures him. He takes a deep breath and calms down and trusts Tony’s words and relaxes. Before Tony continues to push what he assumed was a butt plug he asks. “Color sweetheart?”

“Green sir.” Then Tony continues to push the plug inside him. Tony press a soft kiss on his lower back and caress him softly on the butt and steps back and he feels the slight burning sensation of being stretched to his limit. Then comes to feeling of leather strings teasing his back and then the sharp sting of Tony smacking him with it causing him to groan and then he feels the stinging sensation again and again over his back, the flogger hugging around the sides of his body when it landed on him. It was almost to mush the sensations of being teased with the flogger and then it stung whenever Tony decided to smack him with it and being stretched to full capacity, wearing the collar Tony gave him and just being fully exposed to someone and trust them so completely and he allowed his mind and body to completely submit to Tony. It was the best feeling Steve had ever felt.

Tony stops with the flogger and trace his fingers over the stinging back and he just hums at the gentle treatment and just enjoy it before it ends. Tony must have seen how mush Steve enjoyed the touching because he seemed to stay there longer then he had planned or he wasn’t sure he had no concept of time right now and just enjoyed everything Tony was doing to him. His calloused fingers changed to a smaller paddle they had and dragged over his back down to the curve of his butt and it didn’t take long before Tony gave him a good smack on the right cheek followed quickly by one on the left side. It hurt more than the riding crop and flogger together making the skin burn. 

“Such a good boy.” Tony praises him and smacks him one, two, three, four, five, six times alternating sides making him gasp out in pain he was not prepared for that. He feels Tony’s hand there soothing the warm area. “You are such a good boy for me.” Steve feels warm and fuzzy inside. He was being good for Tony that was all that mattered. “I will give you 15 more and I want you to count them for me. If you miss one we start over.” Tony informs him in that hard tone.

“Yes sir.” Steve replies and braces himself for the impact. 

The first one comes down fast and hard. “One.” The next on the same spot. “Two.” The next two hits come on his thigh. “Three, four.” He gasps at the pain and clenches his teeth. He takes a break. Letting Steve breathe for a second before it landed on him again with a loud clash “Five!” 

He feels the calloused hand on him again. “You are so good for me. You take it like a good boy.” Tony praises. Smack.  
“Six!” Smack. Smack. “Seven, eight.” He breathed out, only seven to go he could handle that. He could make Tony proud. He hits him again over the cheeks one, two, three times. “Nine. Ten.” Oh no he lost count… “Eleven?” He asks rather more than say.

“Good boy.” Only four more to go. He could do this. 

The paddle land hard on him making his burning butt burn even more and he waits just a second before the next one hits his butt again. “Twelve, thirteen.” Only two to go he motivates himself he could do this. He could feel the anticipation in the air just waiting for the paddle to land on him again. Smack! Tony must use all the strength he has left because that one hurt really badly. “fourteen..” He grits out and he waits again for the final blow which came down hard on his butt causing him almost to scream but he holds it in. “Fifteen!” He pants out and was glad for the support the table gave him otherwise he would have fallen down he is certain of it.

“So good sweetheart. Such a good boy for me.” Tony praises and he soaks it all in and he can feel Tony’s mouth leaving a trail of wet kisses up to his neck and softly start touching his perineum again. “Now I am going to fuck you.”

“Yes please!” He groans out. He received a smack by Tony’s hand for that comment. 

He pulls out the plug leaving the hole empty and gaping wanting to be filled by Tony. But Tony of course just has to tease and mess with him and fucks him slowly with two fingers and brush against the prostate making him shift back against the fingers wanting more than he was getting. “You are so greedy sweetheart.” Tony taunts him and he can only groan in response. Because he was right now he just wanted Tony to put his dick inside him and fuck him senseless. “But I have never been able to say no to you.” He unzip his pants and moans when, at least what Steve assumes is when he puts lube on himself and then enters him in full force holding himself steady on Steve’s hips and start moving angling himself so he brushes over his prostate with every move. “Come like this or don’t come at all.” Tony informs him and he is so grateful for the permission. He start to arch his back to Tony could have better access and actually hit his prostate more. “Fuck you are so hot like this.” He clutches the desk wanting this to last as long as possible but it was hard when he had been so close all night and just wanted to come.

“Tony..” He groans. Neither of them cared that he had said his name instead of sir, they were so wrapped up in the pleasure of finally having sex after an entire night of being pushed closer and closer to the edge. 

“Come for me sweetheart.” That did it for Steve and he lets go and get the release he had been longing for all night and he hears wood breaking. “You broke the fucking desk.” Tony chuckles behind him and Steve barley register it as the waves of pleasure runs through him leaving him a heaving and panting mess. Tony pulls out and somehow gets Steve on his knees, barley knowing what side is up. “Open your mouth sweetheart.” Steve does as he is told and Tony slips his dick inside his mouth and he can taste himself and the lube on Tony. 

Tony grips his hair and sets the pace and fucks his mouth and Steve adjusts and sucks him enthusiastically allowing Tony to deep throat him. He can hear Tony muttering and groaning in pleasure when he hollows out his cheeks more and the tongue swirl around his head before shoving it down deep again. Steve loved to suck Tony off it always made him a blubbering mess and it was satisfying feeling knowing that he could bring the genius brain to complete mush.

He was muttering equations, a way for him to prolong this feeling also a sure tell sign that he were close. Steve had been hurt the first time he had done it thinking there was something wrong with him but when he found out it was because he thought that Steve was too good at sucking and he would come to soon Steve had welcomed it and knew that he was doing something right whenever the equations came out. 

“Oh god…” Tony cries out and pushes Steve’s face up to his groin and comes into the blonde’s mouth while muttering something incoherently and Steve just relaxes waiting him out. He can feel Tony’s hand on his neck and pulls out slowly and zips his pants up again while Steve was taking deep breathes before Tony took off the blindfold on Steve, blinking slowly trying to adjust to the light in the room. He looked up into Tony’s eyes and he smiles down to him causing him to smile to. “Hi there.” He petted Steve’s hair and hums at the soft touch.

“Hey…” Steve replies softly. 

Tony sits down in front of Steve and takes something out of his pocket before taking Steve’s hand into his own and unlocked the cuff. He held up the wrist inspecting the red mark and even though they both knew that it would heal within hours, it felt good to have Tony place his fingers and mouth there trying to sooth it with touches and kisses. The other wrist received the same attention and love. Then Steve leaned forward hiding it in the crook of Tony’s neck, Tony cradled his head softly with one hand on his neck rubbing softly and the other hand stoking softly over his back. “It was intense tonight huh?” Tony asks and Steve just nods into his neck to tired to actually reply with words. “You were amazing though.” Tony praises him. “But you do know that I wouldn’t be mad if you wanted to safe word right?” Tony said this every time to Steve both before and after wanting to make sure that Steve doesn’t push through in fear of his feelings.

He moves his head so it rest on the side, his nose touching Tony’s throat. “I know but I really liked it.” Steve assures him and place a small kiss on Tony’s throat. 

“Good.” He doesn’t say mush after that. Instead they sit there for a while before Tony gets them up and move Steve over to the bed and have him sitting on the edge of the bed so he can drink water which he downs easily he was always thirsty after a scene. And even though he always said he wasn’t hungry Tony always gave him a snickers bar which he ate without complaint. “Lay down on your stomach.” He orders softly and Steve doesn’t have to be told twice and takes a pillow and hugs it under his chin with his head to Tony so he could watch him. Tony sits down on the edge and opens a drawer they have on the bedside table and pulls out the cooling lotion Tony put there for occasions like this. It smelled like coconut, a smell Steve had started to associate with these moments when Tony was loving, affectionate and gentle towards him to make sure he was okay after their scences and even though he had argued in the beginning that he heal in matters of hours he had grown to love this part more and more. He had secretly always wished to have partners who would spend more time with him after but never did, he had mentioned that to Tony and he had promised to give him whatever he wanted and needed after and had done that from the very beginning. 

Before he opens the tub of lotion he moves to take of the collar but Steve grabs Tony’s wrist and stops him. “Just a little while longer okay?” He asks quietly a blush creeping up his neck and ears.

“Take it off whenever you are ready.” Tony assures him and ruffles his hair softly and lets his thumb and index finger traces the shell of his ear and return to the tub of lotion. Tony start to rub the lotion into his back starting at his shoulders and working down to his mid back and lower back in circular motions and Steve moans softly by the gentle motions. Tony takes some more and put some on his butt and thighs. “So you got what you wanted tonight?” Tony wonders softly.

“Yeah it was great. The beads where great we should use them again.” He says softly and he did enjoy them even if they felt like hell when he wasn’t allowed to come. “I like it when I am not completely sure what is coming.” He says.

“Yeah we can to that.” Tony assures him. “That’s good to know I got a little worried with the butt plug. It was just the usual one we use.” Tony informs him. “Turn around.” He orders and Steve does as he is told and Tony places the lotion on his upper body as well soothing the red marks. 

“Yeah I know… I was just surprised, maybe some more prep next time.” Steve suggests again in the soft tone.

Tony hovers over him and place a soft kiss on his lips. “Absolutely.” Tony agrees. “You want some boxers or sweats for bed?” He asks softly, brushing he blonde hair back.

“Both please.” Tony just nods and gets up from the bed and goes to the closet and gets Steve the clothes he wanted and returns with the grey sweatpants and black boxer briefs in cotton. 

“Put these on and I will just put some things away I will be right back and join you okay?” Again petting his hair and Steve nods and does as he is told and crawls down under the covers and watch as Tony puts the things back into it places and he chuckles softly at the broken desk that is the last he remember before he drifts off to a peaceful slumber.

\--

When he wakes up the next morning he is alone in the bed. He turns around and the other side of the bed is messy telling him that Tony had gone to bed with him last night. He was probably in his workshop he thinks to himself. He sits up and swings his legs over the bed.

“Good morning Captain. Rogers. Sir would like you to know that he is in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the two of you and it’s your choice if you want to join him in the kitchen or stay in bed and he will join you as soon as he is done.” JARVIS informs him. He had been living here, officially, for almost two years and the A.I still scared the crap out of him whenever it started speaking to him.

“I’ll join him in the kitchen… I’ll just shower and brush my teeth first.” He says somewhat uncertainly. Where do you look when a machine is talking to you? His hand moves up to scratch his neck and when he has to push away the collar he remember it’s there. He blushes slightly before taking it off and put it on the bedside table and goes to the bathroom and take a quick showe and brushes his teeth and then he pulls on some clean sweatpants and a t-shirt that belonged to Tony and the he heads to the kitchen and he smells the food before he even rounds the corner to the hallway. He was starving.

When he enters the kitchen he sees Tony making breakfast and as usual when they have had a scene he makes a lot of food. Bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, pancakes, fresh squeezed juice and coffee. Without saying a word he goes up to Tony and hugs him from the side and hides his face into his shoulder breathing him in. “Hey there…” Tony greets and places an awkward angled kiss on his head.

“Hi… You don’t have to do this you know.” Steve mutters. 

“Yes I do. Because even if you don’t like to admit it you want me close the day after we have a scene and yesterday was pretty intense for you. And I want to be here for you and I want to make sure you are okay so I cleared my schedule for the day and the Avengers are on their own unless the world is literary going under.” He explains to his boyfriend.

Steve groans into the shoulder. “You make it sound like I am clingy and needy you know? And I am fine I told you last night.” He argues even though he secretly loved the days they spent together being lazy on the couch and order in food and just watch movies. A day to just be a couple without any interruptions, it didn’t happen too often. 

Tony turns around so they are face to face. “It’s not clingy or needy and you know that I will give you whatever you need after we had a scene even if it’s the day after. Like I said it was pretty intense and maybe your body can heal in a few hours but I think you mind needs a bit more time to process everything.” Steve just nods and leans in to kiss Tony who meets him halfway meeting in a soft and gentle kiss. “I love you.” Tony says when they break apart.

“I love you to.” Steve smiles. “And thank you for last night and today…” A small blush crept up on his neck. “I need it more then I like to admit.”

“No problem. Just say what you need from me and I will give it to you.” Tony assures him again then he hands him a plate with food. “Now eat. I know you are starving.” Steve chuckles and takes the plate and sits down by the bar and finishes his breakfast in no time and then he helps Tony clean up the kitchen stealing small kisses and touches whenever he could before they land on the couch where they take their usual position of Tony half sitting and Steve using his midsection as a pillow and Tony playing with his hair slowly while the movie was running in the background mostly forgotten.

He glance up to Tony who meets his eyes and he smiles before burying his face back down into his midsection and he could feel Tony starting to vibrate with laughter.

“I still can’t believe you broke the desk…”

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? I had a lot of fun writing it and was thinking I could maybe make it into a series
> 
> comments and kudos make me happy :)


End file.
